onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sai
| affiliation = Happo Navy; Chinjao Family | occupation = Leader of the Happo Navy; Martial Artist (Viz: Fighter) | jva = | gladiator number = 0309 }} Sai is a member of the Chinjao Family and the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. He is also a martial artist who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Sai is a thick built man with shaggy brown hair and sideburns. Despite being built, he does not have defined abs, nor does he have a belly button. He sports a dark cape with a white frill collar. He wears puffy thick-striped pants and dark shoes. He has the number "13" tattooed on his left side just below his ribs, similar to the tattoo of the number "12" his grandfather has, representing that he is the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. Personality He believes in honesty and fairness, as he stood up for Luffy when he was about to be disqualified. Whenever he rejects something, he repeatedly says there is no need for it, and then turns belligerent toward the person who offered it. He has a great sense of responsibility as he quickly held back his grandfather so it wouldn't conflict with their true goal. He also is extremely dedicated to his martial arts training, so much so that he even suppresses his brotherly emotions in order to stay focused. However, as the commander of the Happo Army, he is fully dedicated to backing up his comrades. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Little is known about Sai's powers, but he is renowned as a martial artist able to use a technique which generates vibrations. With Boo, he was able to hold back his enraged grandfather, although it is possible that Chinjao went easy on them since they are his grandchildren. He is strong enough to handle the New World, defeat The Funk Brothers in one blow, be personally chosen as the new Commander of the Happo Navy by Chinajo, and go toe to toe with Ideo, someone who can launch a giant out of the ring in one attack. He was able to withstood a blow from Luffy that knock him straight out of the ring. Attacks * : The Happo Navy's signature technique: an attack that uses vibrations to break the enemy's armor and weapons. Sai uses it through his fists and foot. Weapons He was seen using a sword when attempting to lunge at Luffy. It is currently unknown how skilled he is at using this weapon. In the fight at Block C, he uses a polearm proficiently. Sai acrobatically hurls himself at his enemy, by balancing on his polearm and swinging himself in their direction, in a manner similar to pole vaulting. During such an assault Sai can use the momentum to land kicks or other attacks on his enemies. History Dressrosa Arc Sai, Boo, and Chinjao came from the Flower Country to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Lucy defeated Spartan before the competition had officially started, one of the colosseum staff was about to disqualify the disguised Straw Hat captain for causing a fight before the match. Before he could follow through with this threat, the Chinjao Family arrived on the scene. Having seen the entire thing first-hand, Sai demanded that the staff member quit trying to throw Lucy out of the competition, as it had been the "big guy" who had started the whole thing, and if anyone should be thrown out, it should be him. After Lucy thanked them for standing up for him, Sai laughed and said there was no need for thanks. He then started repeatedly declaring that Lucy's thanks weren't needed, before angrily demanding for him to take it back. Before he could attack the bewildered Lucy, he was held back by Boo, who apologized to the confused pirate, stating that he's the kind of man who gets easily fired up. Hearing this, Sai angrily repeats his comrade's words, before flipping Lucy off as he is dragged away. Later, when Chinjao attempts to kill Lucy because of his vendetta with Garp, Sai and Boo held him back before his anger went out of control. They then explained to him that he could just kill Lucy during C block, reminding him of their true goal. After this, Sai is seen along with the rest of the Chinjao Family as he enters the ring, prepared to begin Block C's battle royale. Later, as the battle royale commences, Sai, along with Chinjao, Boo, Jean Ango, and the Funk Brothers, is seen watching as Lucy plows through his fellow competitors while riding on the back of Fighting Bull. Shortly thereafter, he dodges a fighter's attack by using his polearm as a pole vault, and then kicks the man's shield, utilizing the Hasshoken technique to easily disarm and defeat the fighter. Later, when Boo is being mercilessly pounded by the Funk Brothers, Sai calls out to him in alarm and later avenges his brother by knocking out the Funk Brothers with a single kick. After the Funk Brothers' defeat, he is then locked in combat with Ideo. The two fought evenly, exchanging blows with each other. However, before one of them can finish off the other, they were caught in the middle of Lucy and Chinjao's feud. Lucy knocks Sai out of the ring with a single kick while charging at Chinjao. While floating on the water outside of the ring, Sai and Boo watch Chinjao's clash with Lucy. Major Battles *Sai Vs. Funk Brothers *Sai Vs. Ideo (Interrupted by Luffy and Chinjao) References Site Navigation it:Sai fr:Xai Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists